DC High
by Meg Rules
Summary: I don't really know what this is so... If you like it I will change this
1. Chapter 1

DC High  
I don't really know what this is so... No lemons  
I do not own anything

(Regular POV)  
"Welcome freshmen to the first day of the High School FGTDH! That would be the High School For Gifted and Talented Disney Hero's! DC High for short! I hope you have a great first day, and remember you can only talk to your fairy god mother or access your magic lamp between classes!"

(Jamie POV)  
Ok so here I am, you know a wanna be hero going to the 'high-school-for-gifted-and-talented-hero's' (said in announcers voice) so I can learn every thing that there is to know about being a hero. I'm sure that you thought all hero's didn't have to learn a thing, (everyone does) and that they were just born ready to star in a movie (none if them are). Only the top students get picked by walt disney him self then they get their own movie. The characters are put into categories (hero, sidekick, pedestrian, mob, or villain) depending on how they act during these four years . I would like to be the hero ...buuut i will take what i can get. Anyway as I walked in through the doors I was stunned, I saw every Disney character ever made. (I don't know how that is possible) but I saw Kim possible and her BF Ron, clumsy Hercules drooling over Meg who was walking around with her bf Adonis, LILO and stitch, Hades with a baby flame on his head, cinderella and her evil step sisters watching Prince Charming throw around a football with Aladdin (while Jasmine and Genie watch) Jafar a TA watching Jasmine, and many more. None of them (the seniors) have gotten their own movies yet, and if they haven't what chance do I (a simple freshman) have? I go to the front office and ask Cinderella's fairy god mother what my schedule is and she 'bippity boppity boo-ed' it to my hands and sent me in the direction of my first class. 'Gulp' I hope I don't blow my first day… well wish me luck

This is just an experiment, if you liked it please review


	2. Chapter 2

First Day  
First half  
I do not own anything but my OC

* * *

(End of last chapter)  
I went to the front office and ask Cinderella's fairy god mother what my first period is and she 'bippity boppity boo-ed' my schedule into my hands and sent me in the direction of my first class. 'Gulp' I hope I don't blow my first day… well wish me luck

(Jamie's POV)  
I walked to my first period and tried to figure out how to make friends, and also what type of hero I want to be. I made it to my first period (What to do when a mob chases you) or as everyone else calls it PE. The instructor showed us how to hide, how to get the maximum speed when running, and gave us exercises to do to strengthen our muscles. During PE I saw hercules **(a senior)** tripping over his own feet, so in the locker room I walked over to him "Hey Hercules" he looked up looking like a deer in head lights, but when he saw that it was only me he answered "oh…um…hi…freshmen... What's your name?" "The names Jamie...Jamie Green" he looked confused "ok… hi Jamie… why are you talking to me? Did Adonis send you over here to pick on me?" confusing "uh no… actually I came over here to help you on your form for when you run. You are kinda clumsy ya'know" He chuckleshout probably shouldn't ask him this buuuuuut"

"Why do you let Adonis pick on you? Don't you have like super strength?" I read his file, the doesn't have super strength, he has demigod strength "Zeus! Why does everyone think that just because I am a Demi God I am immune to bullying?!" See that. Demi god, demigod strength. Time to sympathize"Oh my god! Herc I didn't know. Um… I will just go now." I read his file, I know he gets bullied. When I was talking his face turned from happiness that someone cares to sadness that he just scared him off. I turned around to walk away, nailed it "Oh… um… Jamie wait" I turned back around, this will be to easy. My master will be pleased "I'm sorry… I'm just so sick of people judging me before they get to know me… Im sorry that I yelled at you" I tried not to smirk "it's ok Herc" I said "anyway do you want those lessons?" He smiled at me as we started walking to second period "sure! How is this Friday?" Friday Friday what am I doing Friday… uh let's not expose my self on the first day! "it's no good for Friday babysitting my sister**(A/N1)**… how… about Saturday?" He looked like he was thinking "sure, and after we can go get pizza or something at the mall!" "Ok cool, see you at lunch" "bye" I walked down the hall, proud of myself for talking to a senior and making a "friend".

My next class is 'The history and handbook of all weapons' or 'weapons 2.0' nice I'm guessing in this class we are learning the history of all weapons and how to use them. Pfft I know that stuff already, easy A+. I walked into class and was amazed by all the weapons I went around admiring them, time to get good with the teacher "oh my gosh I can believe that you guys have a 16th century Blackbeard tiger sword!" **(I have no knowledge of swords...so forgive me, it just kinda sounded awesome)** "I see that we have a weapon lover here" I spun around acting surprise, I heard the teacher outside the hall. smelled his breath from arcoss the room, and anylyzed what he ate for breakfast before he even saw me. It was coffee and a blueberry bagel with Philadelphia cream cheese. "yessir I am" he amirked at me then yelled "CLASS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" I went to sit down and the only seat was right next to an African-American girl who was talking to two people one guy looked asian american with green tips in his hair, and was sitting next to a blond blue eyed girl he was also holding her hand. The other was sitting next to some kinda jock dude, the guy himself had an alien on his shirt and was wearing a beanie. "Is this seat taken?" She answered without looking at me "Yes it is it is taken by Kyl-" she turned around and looked at me and sputtered out "I mean it is taken by you" I smirked and sat down as I was pulling my stuff in the desk I heard her say with my slightly heightened hearing "do you guys see the guy next to me! He is hotter then Kyle Wilkins! And you all know that he is-" "fine like lemon-lime in the summer time"

They all said it in a monotone voice, like they have heard it before, I had to stifle a chuckle. "Um hi my name is Jamie. And your name is…?" She turned around flushed "my name is Trixie" should I mess with her just for the fun of it, no. Should I mess with her to make four new friends, yes. "Well Trixie" I said taking her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you" and then I kissed her hand, she flushed again and the kid with green tipped hair said "nice one bro" then he fist bumped me "I'm Jake and this is Rose and Spud" Rose what a pretty name, for a pretty girl. I tried not to gag "Bro you picked a good one" pfft I turned to Rose and asked "would rose by any name be as sweet yours?" **(A/N2)** Then to Spud "Spud Bro cool nick-name" the three of them looked like they liked me instantaneously. I read all of their files already, the accursed American dragon and his two whelps. I didnt have to read Roses though, i know hers to well. Class is starting "Good morning class, I am Mr. Johnson and I will be your weapons 2.0 teacher. Before we get into the weapons themselves I thought that we should to an exercise so that you can get to know one another. You guys will quiz each other ABOUT each other, and at the end of the period you will give a short oral report. Now begin" I turned to Trixie "should we take notes?" She turned to me and smiled… and smiled

(Trixies POV)  
Man he is cute...I don't know what to do... He is like cute the Kyle...and he is staring...does that mean he thinks I'm cute?... Or did he say something and I didn't hear him... And now I'm staring back at him like a dork...I should probably say something "wait what?" Wow that was awful, but he chuckled so he thinks I'm cute? "I said do you think we should take notes? You know about each other" wow amazing he is taller then both Jake and Spud, he is muscular, but when he talks his voice is slightly deep and manly, and yet he looks graceful, he is like Kyle but better, because he is here and is within my grasp "um sure whatever" he smiled again, his smile is contagious, and his eyes and teeth sparkle "I didn't bring a notebook" he looks at me "ok we can share mine, scoot closer to me so it is easier." I heard jake say to Rose "we don't need anything, we know everything about each other" he is right, but I am about to know everything about Jamie "so Jay, where should we start?" He thought about it, everything about him is cute. I scooted my chair over to him, now I can smell him. You know how when someone smells good, they are automatically 45% more attractive… well he smells good. "Let's start with hobbies" he said, snapping me out if my daydream "ok, my favorite hobbies are: eating pizza with jake spud and rose, being single (even though it is more of an unfortunate state of being then a choice), and skateboarding." He smiled as he was writing everything down, especially at the single part "You?" He stopped writing and looked up, I took the paper and prepared my self to write.

(Jamie's POV)  
Now it's my turn… hmmm… what can I say about myself that won't blow my cover. "My hobbies are playing video games, eating pizza, trick riding, various sports including weapons, being single, and I do skateboard a little. How's that?" She was happily jotting down everything "great… great… just great" I took the paper back "your turn to choose a subject" now she is thinking, awww how sweet her nose bunches up when she thinks. I grinned, she looked at me and flushed "what?" I grinned again "nothing… nothing… I was just thinking about how adorable you look when you are thinking" she flushed again "Anyway, how about Favorite subjects?" Easy enough, no problem there "my favorite subject is this one Weapons 2.0, my least favorite subject is math" she jotted the stuff down, I leaned over her shoulder to read what she wrote. And she flushed again "you spelled various wrong" she looked up at me and I held her hand and we fixed it together "V-A-R-I-O-U-S… various" she turned to me "um… thanks" I smiled "it was whatever, anyway it's your turn"

(End of class, no ones POV)

The class ended and everyone did their oracle reports, some people like spud and 'the bradster' did very badly. But others like Trixie and Jamie, and Jake and Rose did very well. At the end of class the five friends had study hall, so they went together. Jake and Rose planned on going to sleep and have a dream date, so they told Jamie about it and they fell asleep. Spud planned on going to sleep as well but he went to widen his vast knowledge abut everything, so he went to the library. That leave just Trixie and Jamie watching over Jake and Rose' sleeping bodies. I noticed that Rose has a dragon shaped birthmark on her right fore arm, I only know of one person within the hunts- omg it's the hunts girl I must tell hunts- Trixie is looking at me "So… what's your family like?" She asked "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… Sorry Trix my family hisory/backstory is off limits. But I do want to know about yours" I. Am. So. Freakin. Dumb.

(Trixies POV)  
HE CALLED ME TRIX! AHHHHHHHH "well there's not much to tell, my dad is on the Air Force and my mom works a part time job, oh and I am an only child. That's about it" I wonder why he won't talk about his family. "Well I can tell you I have one brother and my mom and dad are happily married, I really can't get into details though. But um yea" Interesting, **briiinng briiinng** uh oh that's the bell "Jay wake up Jake and Rose, I will go and find Spud" I take off running without a second glance at Jamie behind me "Spud come on its time for class" he turned to me "it's no prob Trix I have lunch next" I don't "Kay" I turn back and run to Jamie "what class do you have next?" He grabs my hand "math" he's holding my hand "hehehe your favorite, do you know where it is?" His hands are soft and sweet, yet firm and calloused "uh no" I take the lead, still holding his hand "this way" we make it to class right as the last bell rings "Class please take your seats" Jay and I find seats next to each other "Today we will be testing to find out which class to place you in, everyone please pull out a pencil and a price of paper" I did as I was told, and so did Jamie. We each got a tablet. "Now begin" So I began, it's about 50 questions. But before I got to 25 Jamie was already done and was playing with my hair, I think that he was trying to undo my buns "Jamie" I whispered "you are messin with my concentration" I looked a him and he looked bored "and shouldn't you be working?" He successfully undid my hair "nah I finished a while ago, it wasn't that hard. You want help?" I frowned "no… yes. I thought you hated math" he studied my face with my hair out "wow Trix you should wear your hair like this more often, you look beautiful. And about the math thing I hate it, but it's not hard for me. And here" HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He took my paper and tablet and finished everything in about 5min. Just as he was finishing the teacher called us "Class please pass you papers and tablets forward" I did what I was told but I felt like a zombie, because he, Jamie fine-like-lemon-lime-in-the-summer-time called me, plain old Trixie beautiful. I-I've never been called that before. "Class dismissed" we walk out of class and I go straight for the CAF who knows what will happen there

[I'm going to stop it here please review]

**(A/N1) remember**

******(A/N2) remember**


	3. Chapter 3

First Day

Second half

I do not own anything except my OC

And a special shout out to Taryn who is not an OC but is in this story anyway

(End of last chapter)

"Class please pass you papers and tablets forward" I did what I was told but I felt like a zombie because he, Jamie fine-like-lemon-lime-in-the-summer-time called me, plain old Trixie beautiful. I-I've never been called that before. "Class dismissed" we walk out of class and I go straight for the CAF who knows what will happen there

(Jamie's POV)

I followed Trixie and had to hurry to keep up with her, I guess we both have lunch. Ummmm… uhhhhhh… I don't know what just happened in math… I-I took out her h-hair and the next t-thing I nuh-know I'm stunned at the difference. She is truly beautiful. I am in allowed to think such foolish things, much less say them… which I did…oh my master will have my hide… hmmm maybe not… my mission was to incorporate myself into the school, getting a girlfriend would be apart of that… right?

I looked at the menu

[Menu]

Pizza, hamburgers, gruel, assorted fruits, milk, juice, water

FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!

Well that's lovely, I dragged Trixie to the front of the line "Is pizza good?" I asked "yea" I payed for both of our meals, then I grabbed her hand again. How does she get it so soft and smooth? And we sat down at a table. "Hey Herc! Come over here and eat lunch with us" Herc looked up and smiled "sure!" I smiled at him "hey Trix I will be right back… k" "sure" I walk around the CAF looking for other people to add to my table, hmmmm… I stop at a table "it's Kim and Ron right?" They look up "yea" interesting "I'm Jamie and I was wondering if you, The Seniors. Could sit with me and my friends? I'm a big fan of 'The Kim Possible' and Ron rules with the mystical monkey powers plus there is Rufus the coolest pet ever! Me and my friends would be greatfull to spend lunch eating with such Hero's" they looked at each other "ok sure, but can we bring a friend of ours?" YES "sure bring anyone you want" they followed me to my table, on the way they called to someone and a girl i think her name was Taryn followed them. We made it to my table "hey Trix I'm baaack, with company" she turned and her mouth fell open, I whispered to her "close your mouth honey, you'll catch flys"

(Trixies POV)

Jamie is a miracle worker first of all he got two of the most popular Seniors +1 to our table. Second because of the popular seniors some fairly popular Juniors came over. I didn't have to pay for my lunch. And to top it off he called me honey. Ahhhhhhhh. Best. Day. Ever! "So you are really 'The Kim Possible and The Ron Stoppable' you guys rock" Kim blushed and Ron took out Rufus "So not the drama" she is soooooo cool "soooo… would it be to much for me to look at your Communicator? So I can meet the freaky genius that is Wade?" Jamie asked. She pulled it out "hey wade" "hey Kim, what's the sitch, hehehe that's your line" Kim rolled her eyes and mouthed 'he does that every time I call' "A new friend of mine wants to meet you" and just like that she handed her Communicator over to Jay, truly a miracle worker. I turn to Kim's friend Taryn and we talk about schools we used to go to, new and old friends I think she was about to say something when the bell rang. We parted our separate ways and went to class.

(Jamie's POV)

We all went our separate ways and went to class. My next class is science, Trixie had geography next so I guess it's time to make new friends. I sat down in one of the empty seats, next to an African American girl "hi I'm Jamie" "Good before evening my name is Jaya" interesting greeting "is this your first year at DC High?" "Yea I'm a freshmen, like you" I looked at her "how did you know that?" She laughed, I chuckled. I don't really know why, her laugh is contagious "all freshmen say that, I realized that today as School went on. I'm not stalking you or anything" she laughed again, 'so contagious' I thought as I laughed again. We started class and had a test about everything that we know about science, yay another class that I will ace. I finished the testament sat back and waited. About five minutes later Jaya finished "So do you like science?" She looked at me and looked at her hands "yea" "No talking!" We jumped, I wonder what Trixie is doing

(Trixie's POV)

I'm on my way to geography when I hear my name "Trixie, Trixie!" I turn around and see hercules, a senior, I thought that he was Jamie's friend. "Yea wonderboy" he stopped just short of me "nuh-nobodies ever c-called me that before" ummmm awkward silence "sooo ummm, why were you calling me?" "Oh yea, what class do you have next?" Weird "Geography" he smiled "cool me two, lets walk to class together" really weird, we got to class then he turned and walked away"I thought that you had this class next" he looked up and smiled "I lied" "I thought that you were friends with Jamie, so why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, he looked at me stunned "yea I'm friends with Jamie, but how am I being 'so nice' to you?" Huh? "You just asked to walk me to class, but you don't even have this class" he grinned "well Jay and I are friends, and you are his girl. Soooo if I want to stay on his good side I need to be good to his girl. Anyway I got to get to class, see you later" confused I walked into the class room just as the bell rang and went to find an empty seat. The cool part about that seat was she was a senior, the uncool part was she is Cinderella. Ugh I really hate girly girls, and she takes the cake. Argh the plus side is if I'm nice to her then Jamie can get close to her bf, and the ending results would be him getting a shot on a sports team. Anything to help Jamie, I wonder what Herc was talking about it was really weird. Anyway time to help out my 'Man'. "Hi I'm Trixie" she looked over at me and gushed, time for her to put the girly in girly girl "hi I'm Cinderella and-" "Class time to begin" Cinderella stopped talking then she looked at me and whispered to me"we will talk later" yay… grr… I mean anything for Jamie "class welcome to the first day of the amazing world of Geography… yay… anyway since it is the first day we will not be doing anything to hard. You will each get a pen and paper, and walk around the class room to learn two-three facts about everyone in here. Now class get out a pen and piece of paper. Are you ready class" "aye aye teacher" we all yelled "I can't heeeear yoooou" "AYE AYE TEACHER" we all laughed "And go" we all picked up our papers and walked around the room, long story short here is what my paper looked like

[Geography first assignment:

Learn two-three facts about every class mate

Cinderella: has a boyfriend named Jack who is captain of the football team, her dad remarried after her mom died, her stepmother and sisters hate her because she is prettier then they are

Kim: Has been saving people since she was 14, was utterly discusted by Rufus when she first met him but now she loves him

Oliver: likes to bake, is allergic to cats

Collin: is the oldest of 8 children, is the only boy among the 8 children

Mickey: loves mice, so does his girlfriend Minny

Ricky: wants to be a ninja, has a pet monkey

(Really quick Trixie's POV)

What in the name of sagagewaya is wrong with these people… a monkey… really?

Cassy: loves to wrestle, hates pink

Dexter: hates anything and everything that is good/cute, loves thunderstorms and the destruction they bring

Robin: loves comic books, and she has a crush on spud

(Trixie's POV)

WHAT THE HECK! She is sweet and cute, why does she like spud? "Ummm Trixie" "yea robin" she blushed "could you ask Sid if he likes anyone?" AAAAHHHHH "sure robin" "thanks your the best"

Madison: Vice President of the cheer leading team, is president of the Adonis fan club

Jackson: wants to be captain of the football team, and has a major crush on Madison

April: has a severe lisp, and an accent

Nora: is president of the reptilian lovers club, doesn't feel safe without her favorite clown hat on

Emma: makes wood carvings of her imaginary boyfriends, reads books about carving wood

Jackson: is captain of the lacrosse team, loves doughnut holes

(Trixie's POV)

I would continue telling about the wondrous thing that is learning random facts about my class mates buuuuut… no. Once everyone was done we signed our names on the paper and passed then to the front so my teacher could read them later, I have no idea why she wants them though. After the exercise she let us talk amongst ourselves, oh yay, Cinderella turned to me "back to what I was saying, my name is Cinderella. You already know about my dad, mom, stepmom, an stepsisters. I own a few rats, my favorites are Gus Gus, and Jacque. My stepmother has a evil little cat named lucifer, and I swear he is one of the devils demons. I am here because I have always wanted to be a princess, and I feel like I am because of my Prince Charming John. So I thought that if we graduate from here with high grades then Walt Disney himself will pick us to be in our own movie! Enough about me lets talk about you, what do you want to be when you graduate? Do you have a boyfriend? What's he like? Is he cute? Does he do sports? Do I know him? Whats his name When kind of movie/tv show do you want to star in? Where do you live? I bet we could be the best of friends! Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?" Ok here it goes "a cartoon character with my two best friends and his gf, I'm not entirely sure, yes, no, I have no idea but probably not, Jamie, I want to be in a tv show about a regular high school life… almost, off of , if you say so, sure where at?" She looked at me surprised "wow, your the first person who has answered all my questions in the right order, I like you. Lets go to the mall, I want to doll you up for Jamie" she smiled, and then I smiled back. We talked for the rest of class, then the bell rang "see you tomorrow, what class do you have next?" I asked "See you tomorrow, study hall you?" "P.E." I made a gag face, and she giggled "it's not so bad, try to have fun" "ok bye" we'll that went well, I wonder what Jamie's doing

(Jamie's POV)

Class was great, we didn't really do much but Jaya was hilarious. And she promised me that later we could help each other with science "sooooo what's your girlfriend like?" "Uhhhh g-girlfriend?" She smiled triumphantly "ha so you do have a girlfriend!" "No I don't!" She smiled again "if you don't have a gf… then why did you blush?" She held up a mirror "I'm just messin with you" she smiled, argh now I am compelled to tell her about Trixie… should I tell her… should I not tell her… argh I'm telling her "ok so I so have friend who is female, but we are just friends. We only met today so how can we date. I don't know if you know her though, her name is Trixie she always hangs out with her best friends Jake and Spud. And for some reason she wears her hair up in two buns, when she looks so much better when it's ou- anyway that's Trixie. Do you have a boyfriend?" She smiled "nope but Max Schneider he is the bomb. He is cute, he can sing, and he plays instruments! The only thing that I don't like is his movie… what's it called… old clothes? I don't remember, that's it for me in the dating department" I rolled my eyes, and chuckled "time for your next class" "see you tomorrow Jay-ay-wha-ay" (said in Japanese accent, you know you want to try it out. Just go for it :D) she laughed "deuces jay" I chuckled again thinking about how easy it was for jaya and me to become friends. Now it's time for the last class of the day I just hope my dad won't be mad because school is so long, I have training to do. And my last class is… English I don't know if it a yay or boo, it depends on the teacher. I walked into class and was surprised to find the teacher sitting on his desk talking to some kids "yea, yea, yea, I know right. Hey what's up I'm Mr. Awesome welcome to my humble class, and you are?" I like this guy Mr Awesome "I'm Jamie but my friends call me Jay" "well Jay welcome to the astounding wonderment that is English class, you can either go take a seat now… or hang out here with me Josh, and Dylan… your choice bro" Mr. Awesome is real chill, kinda hippy but not truly. I think this class is going to be good. "I will stay, wassap Josh and Dylan. What are you guys talking about?" Josh looked at me "girls bro, girls" "what about girls?" Dylan laughed "we are talking about our girlfriends" I look at Mr. Awesome "you to?" "Yea broski, even I have trouble with the feminine mind and I gotta vent at some point, you got a girlfriend jay?" "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Mr. Awesome laughed "good looking guy like yourself, why wouldn't we ask. So about your gf?" "I don't know! There is this girl that I know, but I don't know if I like her or not. She likes me though" now it's Dylan's turn "and what makes you say that?" I glared at him "the first time she looked at me she said that I'm and I quote 'fine like lemon lime in the summer time' an then she said that I am and again I quote 'cuter then Kyle Wilkins' who is Kyle anyway? And why does her presents alarm me? Why don't I know what I'm feeling when it comes to her? Why does she want to know all about me? nobody cares about me! And why does she wear her hair in those stupid buns when she is way prettier with out the-eye mean no, no gf here" Mr. Awesome, Dylan, and Josh all stared at me… but it was Mr. Awesome who spoke "man you got it bad, seriously dude I think you like her. Broski I would finish telling you about how it's all down hill from here buuuuut, IT'S TIME FOR CLASS" that last part was for the whole class, I went and sat next to Dylan and whispered "bro what's your gf like" Dylan smiled "She's awesome, we are totally compatible she is captain of the girls soccer team, I also play soccer, she's funny, sweet, smart, and all around amazing. I feel lucky just for having her" hmmm if his gf is perfect beyond words for him then why…"then why were you over there with the venters?" He smiled "we weren't venting Mr. Awesome was, he needs someone to vent to. So the whole last period guys take turns letting him vent to us, it helps him keep his cool when first period acts up. We're cool like that" I wonder if I will ever meet his special lady, I will have to ask him at some point. "Class today we will be taking tests to see if you all suck, or if you all rock. And for those of you that suck, thanks for all the extra work that I will have to do to help you rock again" most of the class laughed, except for the few who I know will suck "so dudes and dudettes take one sheet and pass it back, take out your writing utensils and begin at any point in time you want." The sounds in the room got all quiet, and then we were done. Man time flys when your doing school work, as the saying goes. "Well dudes and dudettes that is the end of your school day. Peace out and see you tomorrow" wow my first day was fun. I wonder how Trixie's was

(Trixie's POV)

PE sucks but it didn't last long, and now I get to see my 'Man'. I would talk longer buuuuuut it's time to skate.

{sorry about the lousy ending, but I had to finish it soon. I probably won't be able to update in the next two weeks, because I will be visiting my grandmother and I'm not sure if she has wifi. But I will be back in around two weeks with one or two new chapters. See you in two weeks CIAO


	4. Chapter 4

What happened after school

I do not own anything, you know… except for my OC's.

Sorry that it took so long to update. I have just been really busy. Just got back from my vacation and school started the other day (to which we all say boo) and all my teachers gave me a ton of homework. Ack! Any way this whole chapter will be in Trixie's POV and the next chapter will be in Jamie's. Enjoy

* * *

(End of last chapter)

As the saying goes time flys when your doing school work, or something like that. "Well dudes and dudettes that is the end of your school day. Peace out and see you tomorrow" wow my first day was fun. I wonder how Trixie's was

(Trixie's POV)

PE sucks but it didn't last long, and now I get to see my 'Man'. I would say longer buuuuuut it's time to skate

(Flashback)

_Are you ready? Ready freddy? Ready steady? Lets go! and SKAAAAATTTE. Yea… that just happened. Anyway as we were all leaving school I ran up to Jamie "jay, jay man, jam-a-lam-a-ding-dong, j cheesy, the jay-a-nator-" the look on his face was priceless, so I composed my self "Anyway Jay are you coming with us to the skate park?" "No Trix I have chores to do at home… but maybe tomorrow" I groaned "ok, you better. See you tomorrow jay" I said as I skated backwards "you better be here to watch me skate tomorrow! Peace" _

(End flashback, Trixie's POV)

That was two weeks ago, and he hasn't come to see me skate at all. Grr why does someone so cute have to be so aggravating. So once again I am skating backwards waving at jay, and once again I am so upset that he won't come that I almost forget to turn around. I turned around on my skateboard and hurried up so I could catch up with jake and spud, rose wasn't there kinda weird 'cuz she likes to watch jake skate. Anyway we are at the skate park… and I am doing better then both jake and spud put together. As I was going up for a double loop-de-loop-quadruple twist… something happened and I started falling… and falling… and falling… man I was way high up in the air. Right before I hit the ground someone caught me, but I still hit my head… weird… and… unconscious

_**Within Trixie's dream**_

_Run. I'm running. Something is out there. What is chasing me?Wolf in sheep clothing. Dark purple almost dark red eyes. Looks sweet and innocent. Belly of the beast. Bright red eyes seeing into my soul. It's coming. It knows what I fear most. Jamie is out there. I need to get to him. He's trying to help. I wont listen. The wolf is behind me. No someone's dragging me away from him. Jamie! I try to yell. But no noise comes out. Darkness. I see something in the distance. It's a friendly face. A shadow. Is this the wolf? So dark can barely see. Then his face turns into the beast. "Noooooo" It starts to devour my soul. "Jamie!" It begins to eat my loved ones "Help!" No one can help I'm all alone. "I NEED YOU" he eats Jamie and the blackness_

(Trixie's POV)

I woke up with a start a stinging sensation in my head, and some pressure on my chest. What the flip? I opened my eyes and saw jake spud the paramedics and some dude looking at me, he was kinda cute but that's not the point. "Um guys what happened?" After I said that I heard the dude telling me that I fell head first and hit my head on the ground right before he caught my body. The paramedics said that if the guy (dexter was his name) didn't catch me, I would have died. They also told me the I have a mild concussion...eh no biggie. I try to sit up but feel a pounding bass drum in my head never mind Biggie BIGGIE "ooh, crap that's painful" jake and spud look at me worriedly "are you ok?" They say in unison, I look at them and laugh "of course, you guys know me tough as nail-ack" I moan as I try and get up. "You know what I will just hang out here for a while, you guys go skate. And one more thing, come closer" the lean in trying to figure out what I am going to say "did you guys see how I fell?" "Uh no… spud?" "Regrettably I have no idea...uh why Trix?" I looked at them...oh tweedle dee and tweedle dumb so sad "because. duh. I have never fallen down in mid air HEAD FIRST!"

They back up a little bit at my raised voice "hey that's right, and how did you get a concussion if you are wearing a helmet?" Spud replied "exactly something is fishy about this but I don't kn-" spud and jake look at my like something happened to me, I lifted my hand and pointed at a figure in the distance. It was dexter. No it was dexter shirtless, skateboarding, and he was glistening. My mouth dropped open and I'm pretty sure I drooled a little bit… I don't remember, and then he started skating over yo me "yo Trix? What about jay?" "Jay who?" I said dreamily "jay as in Jamie...you know our friends...the one you like who like you back?" " Oh you mean the jay that won't bother to come and watch me skate? Well to bad there is someone else now and he is walking over here...now scram" they looked at each other shrugged and walked away. I called to his shirtless self

"Dexter please come here" he turned to me and grinned. I took my hair out of its buns, because Jamie said he liked it like that and posed n the ground. What I didn't realize was that his grin did not reach his eyes, I also didn't notice his eyes...they matched one of the beasts eyes in my dream. "Yea Trixie?" Omg his voice it's so beautiful, deep, and manly. "Ummm did you see how I fell" his flashed bright red before going back to his deep purple almost dark red color, nah it couldn't be… I'm just seeing things "um no-no I didn't. I just saw an angel falling from heaven, and tried to catch her on her way down" I giggle and push his arm. "Oh stop" he smiled again this time it was wider "so are you able to sit up yet?" I leaned forward and found that the giant bass drum in my head, has turned into a dull throbbing. I stand up with a little difficulty and slowly walk over to my skateboard "you want to walk me home?" He shakes his head and chuckles "sure Trixie" so on our way to my house we pass a burger joint… and my stomach growls so loud it causes a 2.0 earthquake. "Trixie are you hungry?" I flush with embarrassment "maybe a little bit" he laughed out loud (hehe lol) "want a burger?" I chew on my lip slightly "yea… but I don't have any money on me… and I don't want you to pay for-" "it's ok I was going to pay anyway. I mean seriously. If I couldn't save a falling angel, the least I could do is help her recover my providing nourishment" I smiled and looked at the ground as my heart started to flutter. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as we walked in the doors. I told him my order and went to find us a booth.

When he came back with our orders he sat on my side of the booth. Ack I can't focus with him right next to him. I can smell him for craps sake. Oh man what did he just say. I swallow the bite of my burger that I don't remember taking and say "what?" He swallowed his bite and says "I asked how long have you been skating" "hmmm… sense I was about… 5. I wasn't very good then. But look at me now, ya'know not now-now...like yesterday now" he blushed a little bit "I have, I love watching you skateboard. You seem so animate and happy, so free from everything, when you skate… I see you as you fully are." He blushed again and looked at his half eaten burger, I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"Ummm thx" he looked up at me almost startled… except for his eyes, they seemed strangely unemotional "you don't think that it's weird that I watch you skate from afar?" "Not really, but it does make me wonder how you didn't see how I fell" his eyes flashed red again, this time soo fast that I don't even know if I actually saw anything. "You wanna go to the movies or something?" This time my mouth dropped open "are you asking me out?" "Not really...just a guy and a girl going out in public and enjoying each others company, while at the same time trying to figure out how much they like each other" I rolled my eyes "you just described dating" he smirked "I know, so you wanna?" I laughed "sure, what do you want to see?" "I do know, I guess we will see… Oh man! I forgot, you aren't supposed to walk for very long…" I frowned "Oh yea" "but as long as you don't walk you will be fine right?" I'm sure that I looked as confused as I felt… until he turned me around an I saw a shiny red motorcycle. I have always wanted to ride one, but how is he old enough to ride it… weird. But of course I didn't say that, that would be rude… so I squealed "OMG OMG OMG. I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle. And how did you know that my favorite vehicle color is red?!" He chuckled and tossed me a blue helmet, I caught it and hopped the back of the cycle. I could hardly contain myself "eeeeeeeee! I'm about to ride a motorcycle! Eeeeeee!" He smiled at me, got on the front, started the engine, and told me to hold on.

(At the Theater. Trixie's POV)

OMG OMG OMG THAT WAS AWESOME! We were going so fast, the wind blowing at my helmet. The cars flashing by us, my holding on to dexter for my dear life! It was the greatest thing that I have ever experienced. "Soooo. What movie do you want to see?" He grabbed my hand "wellllll… no move theater had what I wanted to see, so I used my connections and got us a whole theater to ourselves. Plus we get to watch one of my favorite romantic movies. The Vows" wait wait wait… back the truck up. I thought that this was dexter

(Flashback)

Dexter: hates anything and everything that is good/cute, loves thunderstorms and the destruction they bring

(Trixie's POV)

On the bright side of his morbidness he is hawt. Yes hawt with an a w t.

(End flashback, Trixie's POV)

The incredibly hot but basically gothic and kinda emo Dexter, if this is in fact him. Then why the heck does he have a favorite romantic movie?! And why the heck is it The Vows?! I gotta ask.

"Um dexter" "yea" "you remember one the first day of school in geography how, I interviewed you?" We are in line to get popcorn "hmmm, yea" "I want gummy bears, an icey, and the sour punch balls. Do you remember what you told me?" He is paying for my soon to be sugar induced coma (she is not really going to be in a coma, it's just sarcasm), I wonder if he realizes that yet "ye-no" I stare at him in disbelief "that was this month… how do you not remember what happened a couple weeks ago?" Now it's his turn to stare "because I all I want is to remember this moment, right here, with you" (Yes I am quoting 'Strangers like me' from the movie Tarzan… it's good stuff) awwww…argh…I can't have a straight forward conversation with him. Because just when I feel like I am getting somewhere…BAM! He says something sweet and adorable so I can't think straight. No not this time. "As much as I like the present, let's talk about the past for a secon-" "shhhh the movies starting"

(After the movie, at Trixie's house)

"I had a really nice time with you Trixie" "me two but-" darn he cut me off "can we do it again sometime?" "Sure but-" and, and-He kissed me. Then he ran down my steps and motored off. What does this mean? Where does that put us? Am I dating him or what? Argh my phone is ringing "hello?" "Hey Trix it's Jamie" oh darn I forgot all about jay. So if I'm dating dexter, where does that leave jay and I? "Oh hey jay...heh heh rhyme. So what's up?" We talked all night, and the best part is. We talked about everything, and nothing. We talked like old friends, which after a couple weeks it feels like we are. The bestest of friends ever, except most of my friend have watched me skate. Even Cindy (aka Cinderella). So why hasn't jay one of my best friends, watched me skate. Grrr. Whatever. Jay and I talked all night, to the point that when I woke up I heard his soft breathing on the mic. I chuckled softly, we must have both fallen asleep during the night. "Jay wake up its time for school" "mmhmshandm" I covered my mouth so I wouldn't bust out laughing and wake him up "jay" I said a little louder "get UP" "what! Who! Where! Trixie?" This time I could not control myself "bwaaasaahhhh haaaaa haaaaa! Get up jay it's time for school. See you in 15 min. Bye" and just like that I hung up. I got up dressed and ready to go in record time, I hopped on my skate board and hurried to school. Determined to get there before jay bI made it to school beating my record of 13min .09 sec, and I guess I beat jay as well.

And I guess I'm waiting, I am sitting on the bleachers fixing my lose wheel when Dexter walks up to me and sits next to me. "Hey" "Hey" he reaches over to me and spins one of my wheels "I had a lot of fun yesterday" "yea me two" I am to preoccupied by my skateboard to really care what he is saying "so did you mean what you said by wanting to do that again?" I look up "wha-yea sure" "cool… um do you want to be my girlfriend?" I freeze, did he really just ask me to be his girlfriend... "Um sure I guess" and did I just agree! What about Jamie?! Oh yea, he doesn't really care about me. We walk inside the school, holding hands! I don't know if I should be excited or mortified when I see Jamie "hey jamie" "HA!" He said not looking up "I BEAT…you…" he looked up and for a second, I think he died inside "um hey Trixie, wha-what's going on here?" I wanted to cry, an hug him, and tell him everything is going to be ok. But Dexter started talking before I could "it's nothing bro… just a boyfriend and girlfriend walking down the hall" this time I died inside, the look that he gave me was pure sadness "Trixie is this true?" "Yea bro it is, we went out yeaterday after her accident, and I asked her to be my girlfriend today and she said yes" I opened my mouth to shut Dexter up but nothing came out "s'cuse us" he said to dexter as he pulled me to the side "what accident?" I swallow "Yesterday when I was boarding I fell and got a minor concussion… Dexter was there to help me… where were you Jamie?" He gulped "I told you Trix-" "No! I really needed you, where were you when I needed you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie's POV

I do not own anything other than my OC's

* * *

(end of last chapter)

_"No! I really needed you, where were you when I needed you?"_

(Jamie's POV)

I was speechless, Trixie needed me. Strong, brave, wonderfully beautiful Trixie needed me? Worthless, lying, deceptive me. Crap I ruined everything, I should have been there. And to make it worse, it's Dexter. He is evil. No he is not just evil, he is beyond evil. So evil that the phrase "devils child" is actually talking about him. My father and his clan have been hunting him for centuries. But now that he has taken a female captive, there is nothing they can do. No they cant do a thing but there I can, and I won't stop trying it until Trixie is free. I am surprised that Jake hasn't realized who he is yet, I guess since he is still new at this whole 'protect the magical creatures' thing. I will have to leave him a trail so he finds the truth. I walked to my locker very depressed, but I couldn't figure out why. I mean I'm here undercover, I shouldn't really be attached to anyone here. If my father finds out he will kill me. Gah! Why am i cursed to care so much about an insignificant human. I wish that I didn't. But I do. And caring makes me wonder at what point yesterday did she fall?

(Flashback)

_It was a usual day I watched Trixie skate away and sighed, because I really wanted to watch her skate. I didn't know why at the time but I did, I also recall wanting to ditch my "chores". But I knew that he might actually kill me. Not because my "chores" are so important, but because my training is. God jamie why do you think you are able to get off of training, common look at your family. My dad is the Huntsmaster of the legendary Huntsclan, my mom is also a super villain. Remember team go Jamie? Remember that one and only member that turned evil? Remember her name? Well my mother is Shego. The only surviving member of team go, the only reason that she is alive and your uncles are not is because she killed them. She took the special staff that drained their powers, so now she is basically immortal with awesome powers. Kim Possible thought she broke it, but she didn't and now I have powers as well. Oh and to top it off my younger brother. His name is Sid. As in Sid the only boy to ever launch a spaceman (buzz lightyear) with an illegal rocket. I don't even know how he got his hands on the thing, but with both our parent being evil it makes sense. My destiny is set so its time for me to stop imagining being free. _

(End flashback)

All that went through my head in about 3 seconds, so she must not have gotten hurt. It was to early for her to be stalked my the devils child, and then made to fall so 'It' looks like a hero. The devils child does that all the time. Sigh I made it to my locker got my books and walked to first period, I walked by a friend of mine on my way there "hey jay" he started laughing and I shook my head "hey Malik" "what's wrong" even though I told Herc yesterday, I'm not sure if I can tell Malik yet. He is a good enough friend but kinda quirky and weird. I don't know. Time will tell "just girl crap" "oh ok. See ya" lord he's got that look. Anyway I get to talk to jaya. Oh wait that's fourth, oh man I can't even talk to her today. Stupid slow people, I need to talk to her though. And I need to talk to Trixie. I bet she fell when I got home.

(Flashback)

_I walked to my house, through my front gate and my training began. I pull off my civilian clothing to show my uniform under it. I wonder which one it is today. Sssss. I ducked under an explosive arrow and flipped away from the explosion. So it is attack plan delta major squared. Awesome. I sighed as I flipped over and set a dummy on fire. I ran up a wall and blew up the security camera, and vaulted off the wall right on the robot shooting arrows. I grabbed the bow and arrows and shot across the yard at the other robot. Boooom. Bullseye. I take off running along the edge when I hear it. I pull out an arrow aim and shoot. But it's too close. Boom, aaaahh. Crap. My master will kill me. I hit the ground and stand up wincing in pain to face my adversary. Oh crap, it's the Huntsgirl. Man I haven't faced her in months. I have purposely avoided her because she is a rose, and because we- ahh. I duck and rolled away from the arrow she shot at me. I pull one out and shoot it at the ground in front of her, it didn't explode. It was a sparkler. She is going to be blinded for about four seconds. Four. I run past her and knock her feet out from under her. Three. I take her bow and arrows. Two I tie her arms and legs together. One. I shoot a net on her and kneel towards my front door. Before I kneel I say a phrase that she is sure to know "would a rose by any other name be as sweet as yours?"she gasps. I am sweating, breathing heavy, and I have a bruise on my back from when I fell earlier. Creeeeeak. The front door opens. "Congratulations Huntsman. You have successfully subdued the Huntsgirl. Let her go" I pull out four arrows and shoot them in her direction without looking up once. In about seven seconds I feel her kneel beside me "I am disappointed Huntsgirl. Maybe you aren't ready to kill a dragon" I feel her wince beside me "I suppose that huntsman will just have to take over your mission. I will put you with the trainees. Is that understood Huntsgirl?" "Yes master" "you are dismissed, Huntsman come with me" we stood up and she bowed to me, I could feel her anger and her heartbreak. I mentally apologized "yes master?" We walked to our living quarters "have you found the devils child yet?" Oh joy "no master, he is in hiding. I apologize for my failure." He turned around and before I could blink. Thwap! There was a red mark on my face, where his hand had been not moments before. I kneeled down "I apologize my master. If you would give me time after school then I could go hunting for it" "rise" I stood "I will think about your proposition. Until then go upstairs and start healing your self, then come to my quarters. Dismissed" I stood up and turned away from my father, I walked to my families living quarters and walked to my room "hey dipstick did you get dad mad again? God just find the stupid-aaahhhhh mom put it out put it out!" Yeah I probably should not have set him on fire just now. Ahh well. I walked to my room despite the screaming of my little brother, and started meditating. After about 3 and a half minutes I got up and walked past my little brother with a burnt butt, to my fathers quarters. I walked in and stood beside his chair. In a few minutes someone knocked on the door, I walked over and opened it. I was almost shocked to see the Huntsgirl and a Huntsboy enter my masters quarters. Something was familiar about the Huntsboy. His hair was spiky and had colored tips "Huntsman" "yes master" I heard him chuckle "your time has come, get your weapons. We are going in a dragon hunt!"_

(End flashback)

"Good before evening Jamie" I was jolted out of my daydream by jaya? This isn't her first period "what's wrong? And this isn't your first period" I looked at jaya and sighed "hey jaya… Trixie got a concussion yesterday and… and now she is dating her savior. And this isn't yours either" my shoulders slumped a bit when I said that Trixie was dating someone, I guess me saying that means that it is real. I saw when I said that to jaya her shoulders slumped as well "it's ok jaya, I will be fine" she looked at me in awe "Jamie I know that you are alright, but what about Trixie? Have you even talked to her?" "Ye-" she cut me off "about her feelings?" Uhhh "no" "ok have you talked to her without trying to be tough for her?" Ooo I think I know where this is going "no, buut I will in second period. Anyway jay-eh-wha-eh what are you doing here?" "Oh that I swapped my first and fourth, my first period sucks" mmhm "and you weren't going to tell me?! Gasp jaya" "s'n my h'n. just kidding. I was but I didn't know when. But great minds think alike right?" I rolled my eyes at her. Briiinng "and that's the bell hello class, good morning my wonderful student. Now please take our your paper and a pencil" thats what he said… this is what I heard 'Blah blah morning blah blah paper blah blah pencil blah' "psst Jamie psst" I looked at jaya and she passed me a note saying 'so why are YOU here? You weren't going to tell me? Gasp that really hurts. Lol' oh jaya I wrote 'I changed 1st and 4th because all the strong people are in fourth and Mr. Phil wanted to challenge my abilities, the teacher almost saw you pass it. Talk to you later' I passed it back successfully and went back to thinking about yesterday, maybe when I told Herc

(Flashback)

_ I walked Herc home and we were talking about who knows what. When he asked me something "so when do I get to see your house?" I stopped and stared at him 'gotta think of a lie, a good believable lie. Think, think, thiiink. BRAINBLAST' I ran to catch up with him "soon maybe, I don't know. My dad and mom are always busy so I have to babysit my brother. He has special needs but they won't get him a nurse. So I have to watch him, but while I watch him I can't have anyone over. They better get that nurse soon" that was a pretty good lie considering A) My brother does not have special needs and B) It only took me about 4.2 seconds to come up with it. Oh yea uh huh who rules I rule. He stopped walking and looked me in the eye "Ya'know Jamie you don't have to lie to me" it took a whole lotta strength to keep my mouth from dropping open like a fish. "Wh-what do you mean?" He just looked at me "you really think that I don't know you well enough by now to tell when you are lying?" "Uh-um you see what had happen was-" he put his hand up "if you don't trust me enough to give a simple answer, then I don't think that we can be friends." Man that felt like a slap to the face, he turned to walk away "Herc wait" he slowly turned around to me, but he didn't look like my friend Herc. His face looked somehow distorted and angry, plus his eyes held the pain of a friendship broken by my insecurities about my destiny and my inability to answer a straight forward question because of the dishonor of my family name "I'm not supposed to tell anyone about my family" "why jay? We are best friends" ah Herc, I gotta tell you "because… because my family is evil" I looked at his face, he looked confused. I sighed "I'm about to tell you my backstory, I have never told anyone this so please don't repeat it. Ever" he nodded and I sighed again_

(Five minutes later)

_"Ok so if your family is evil, why are you at the number one hero high school in Disney?" "My dad is on the lookout for the devils child. He thought that it would try to hide in plain sight so he sent me to school after it" he nodded his head "so why are you at this school?" Uhhh "because my dad sent me I just told yo-" "you aren't listening. I didn't ask why YOU are here, I asked why you are HERE" man "I know Herc, oh man wonderboy you are fooling everyone. You and your godlike wisdom, why are you failing your classes?" He just grinned "I have always wanted to trick destiny, with my family being evil I don't have much of a chance in trying. So when my dad told me about the devils child I nearly leapt at the chance, I chose DC high BECAUSE it is the number one hero high school in all of Disney. I want to be a better person than my father, being a hero and defeating him is the best way to show him that he is wrong. I just want to be free" Herc nodded his head, I closed my eyes and listened "so that explains why you are here, but what about Trixie?" I flashed my eyes open and then closed them again "So you are here trying to trick destiny, correct?" I nodded "so on the first day you were making friends because you have never had a real friend before, right" again I nodded "so when you met Trixie you developed an obvious crush because she is like no girl that you have ever met, correct?" I nodded again, I think that I know where he is going with this "so you didn't date Trixie because you are evil-" "I AM NOT EVIL!" I glared at the tree that I blasted with my fire bolts, I heard Herc gulp "I didn't date Trixie because one my FAMILY is evil. Two my master would have my head" I sighed. I never wanted to tell anyone this "and the most important one I am betrothed to the Huntsgirl"_

To be continued


End file.
